That old piano, remember?
by WhereDemonsHide
Summary: One-Shot Cómo tanto Charles como Erik vivieron la última noche antes del accidente de la playa. Porque hay veces en las que las despedidas no son definitivas. Cherik.


_**Una vez más, este fic para mi Erikcillo. Hoy es su cumpleaños, así que, Sharky, MUCHAS FELICIDADES. Sí, este one-shot está dedicado para ti, y si no es molestia me gustaría que lo leyeras mientras escuchas A river flows in you- Yiruma. Sé que la forma de escribir deja mucho que desear, pero es un pequeño detallito que quería darte por tu cumpleaños. Espero que al menos consiga derretir tu corazoncito de tiburón. (?)**_

**That old piano, remember?**

Subió cada peldaño con lentitud, levantaba el pie y con cuidado lo depositaba sobre el escalón correspondiente, y así, sucesivamente hasta conseguir alcanzar la segunda planta de aquella enorme mansión. El motivo de aquella parsimonia era simple, no quería que le vieran, no quería ojos ni oídos indiscretos alrededor, sólo quería estar solo, y era por eso por lo que, a altas horas de la noche, cuando necesitaba aislarse del mundo exterior se encerraba en aquella habitación.

Con la misma lentitud previa, agarró el picaporte, pasando al interior de la estancia. Con la otra mano, se encargó de cerrar la puerta. Sus ojos se permitieron un paseo por la habitación, no era muy grande, pero gozaba de un enorme ventanal al fondo, con vistas a aquel magnífico jardín. De las paredes colgaban algún que otro cuadro en el que yacían pintados diversos paisajes, libros que ocupaban estanterías enteras, una gran lámpara que pendía del techo y que alumbraba todo a su alrededor, al igual que aportaba cierto aire acogedor. Sí, se podían apreciar miles de pequeños detalles, objetos que no estaban colocados de aquella manera sin motivo aparente, pero lo que a él más le encantaba era aquel imponente piano. Era negro, era grande, era antiguo, poseía historia, pero sobre todo, producía un efecto relajante en él.

Una sonrisa se fue dibujando por el rostro de Charles Xavier, quien caminó, ahora con grandes zancadas, hasta aquel instrumento musical. Levantó la pesada tapa negra cubierta con algo de polvo, sentándose en el pequeño asiento recubierto de terciopelo burdeos. Cerró los ojos, levantó una mano, y deslizó la yema de cada uno de ellos por las teclas blancas, sin producir ningún sonido, sólo una caricia leve. Inundó sus pulmones con aire, colocando la otra mano justo al lado de la otra, sobre los pequeños "interruptores" que darían inicio a una particular forma de desahogarse.

Hacía ya algunos días que un sentimiento de malestar se había asentado en su cuerpo y parecía no querer salir. Pero lo que peor le sentaba, lo que más angustiaba al profesor era saber el motivo de aquella angustia. Mañana… Mañana todo acabaría, para bien o para mal, lo haría, se pondría un punto final. Y una lógica aplastante insistía en recordarle todo lo que estaba a punto de perder, segundo a segundo. Un reseco labio inferior sufrió las consecuencias de aquellos pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, y, sin apenas pensarlo sus dedos comenzaron a hacer presión sobre las teclas. Entonaban una melodía que conocía ya de memoria, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y su cabeza se balanceaba, marcando un pequeño ritmo. Aquellas pequeñas y níveas manos parecían estar acopladas a la perfección con el piano, una máquina bien engrasada. Las notas inundaban la habitación y Charles, estaba tan sumido en no pensar en nada más allá que las teclas correctas que debían ser presionadas, que no era consciente, de que, alguien sí estaba escuchando aquella triste melodía.

Sabía que era ya bastante tarde, lo podía deducir por la oscuridad que poco a poco se hacía más intensa a su alrededor. Había probado de todo, desde respirar hondo y dejar los párpados relajados hasta llegar a contar ovejas, algo sumamente estúpido a su parecer. Frustrado, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, dejando que sus labios se entreabrieran para dejar vía libre a un pequeño bufido exasperado. Erik Lehnsherr se levantó de aquella cama, caminando hacia la ventana, no estaba nervioso, para nada, era sólo una pequeña angustia, tal vez vértigo por lo rápido que le había resultado todo aquel tiempo en la mansión con todos aquellos chicos y, por supuesto, con Charles (obviamente, Moira ni siquiera cruzó su mente). Su última noche. Porque tenía claro que aquella sería su última noche allí, no pensaba permanecer en un sitio que idealizara todo aquello contra lo que él había estado luchando a lo largo de los años. En parte no deseaba irse, no encontraba motivos para desearlo… Pero, también, ansiaba que llegara mañana, ansiaba matar, destruir, a Shaw, contemplar con una amplia sonrisa como, poco a poco la vida de aquel hombre se iba extinguiendo, una pequeña luz abominable que se apagaba de un soplido, y, en ese juego de azar, él era el Dios que decidía el final. Un ganador y un perdedor. Bufó de nuevo, pegando la frente al frío cristal. Cerró los ojos como gesto de concentración, frunciendo levemente el ceño, aguzando el oído, tal vez para no sentirse tan solo, para detectar algo de actividad en aquella amarga noche. Y así, como si de un "milagro" se tratase, algo de… ¿Música? Alcanzó sus oídos. Enarcó levemente una ceja, caminando hacia la puerta. Parecía provenir de un piano. Hm… Creía recordar que dos plantas más arriba había un piano, también recordaba que al preguntarle a Charles por el instrumento se mostró bastante evasivo, acentuando cada defecto del instrumento, ¡cómo si alguna vez fuera a subir hasta allí para tocarlo! Chasqueó la lengua, produciendo un molesto sonido. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, nadie. Tampoco parecía haber luz en la habitación del profesor. Se pasó la mano por unos cabellos menos peinados de lo que solían estar normalmente, aunque no le importaba, ahora mismo pocas cosas podían importarle. Con cuidado subió aquellas escaleras aparentemente interminables, mientras subía, las notas se intensificaban, envolviéndole, parecía una melodía triste, amarga… Nostálgica. Un breve destello de tristeza refulgió en aquellos pequeños ojos verdes, cada vez ansiaba más ver quién se encontraba al frente del piano.

Una vez terminó de subir escalones se detuvo durante unos instantes, permaneció quieto, limitándose a escuchar aquella melodía sin letra que parecía inundar cada pequeño rincón de aquella planta. Se acercó con cuidado a la puerta de madera, haciendo presión sobre el picaporte para poder abrir la puerta poco a poco, tratando de no molestar al intérprete. La verdad es que no se sorprendió para nada al ver aquella espalda que tan bien conocía, es más, un sentimiento de alivio cruzó su expresión. Dio unos pasos hacia la izquierda, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, disfrutando de la música, una canción que bien conocía.

Sus manos no habían dejado de moverse por el teclado de piano, se empeñaban en seguir firmes allí, y una vez la canción se acababa comenzaba a tocar de nuevo. Bostezó, debería dormir, pues no quería estar cansado mañana. Pero, por otra parte, necesitaba seguir en pie, quería alargar aquel día todo lo que pudiera, no quería que finalizase, no quería ver los créditos de una película que en su opinión no había más que empezado. Cerró los ojos de nuevo con fuerza, presionando con algo de furia las teclas. Y justo entonces, otras notas que se acoplaban a las suyas a la perfección comenzaron a sonar, otras manos se movían a la par que las suyas… Y otro cuerpo se encontraba sentado a su lado. Observó al polaco de reojo, una de sus comisuras se curvó hacia arriba, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa. No hacían falta palabras, ninguno de los dos querían pronunciarlas, ¿para qué? Sólo sabrían estropear aquel momento. El mutante de menor estatura se preguntó cómo era posible que Erik estuviera despierto a aquellas horas, pero en realidad le daba igual, eso y que le hubiera escuchado tocar, una inmensa alegría había tomado el control de su cuerpo, la cual se acentuó cuando el mayor le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, aquellas en las que podría haberse perdido unas miles de veces.

Suspiró, dejando las manos reposar sobre el teclado, ladeando levemente el cuerpo, encarando a aquel hombre que se acababa de incorporar a su actividad nocturna.

- Buenas noches, Charles.

- No parecen tener mucho de buenas, amigo mío. –Casi escupió las palabras, pues le sentaba con el ácido de un limón.

- Perdona por intentar ser educado. –Comentó el polaco con una pequeña risa, pulsando una tecla al azar de las muchas del piano.

- No, perdona, es sólo que… -Se tomó su tiempo para responder, dejando la vista fija en aquel espectáculo de luces nocturnas que se podía apreciar por la ventana.- Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido. –Y en ese aspecto, Erik estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el profesor, no expresó aquella opinión en voz alta, la conversación se haría más llevadera sin necesidad de herir a nadie con palabras.

- Así que, la pequeña rata de laboratorio va a echarme de menos, ¿eh? – Arqueó una ceja, dedicando otra amplia sonrisa a un sonrojado británico. Por su parte, Charles se mordió el labio inferior, aquel sentimiento de angustia luchaba contra el de la felicidad.

- No es sólo eso, Erik, es un cúmulo de cosas, se amontonan y… Tú y yo no volveremos a… -No terminó la frase, ¿para qué? Ya lo hizo mentalmente, "_no volveremos a ser amigos, no volveremos a estar como estamos ahora… Todo… Se acabará." _ El mayor endureció su expresión, cuanto más se empeñaba en no abarcar el tema, más se encargaba Charles de echarlo todo por tierra. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, para luego clavar los ojos en los azules brillantes de aquel profesor que parecía ahora mismo el ser más débil del mundo. Parecía tan indefenso, tan confundido que deseaba ante todo, protegerlo. Con cuidado, cogió la mano de Charles, sorprendentemente fría ante los nervios, acarició aquella piel, sin despegar los ojos de los del otro.

- No termines esa frase Charles. –El aludido se encontraba más confundido que antes por la atención que su mano estaba recibiendo, alternaba la mirada entre Erik y ambas manos. Pero más allá de la confusión sentía cierta rabia, ¿acaso no quería afrontar lo inevitable? Él al menos había sido capaz de reflexionar y obrar en consecuencia, se había enfrentado a todo y más. Y movería hasta un rascacielos por Erik… Pero llegados a cierto punto… La diferencia de ideas era tan grande, tan abominable, tan imponente y tan aplastante que no hubo nada que hacer. Ahora entendía las palabras escritas por Robert Oxton Vol ; "Una creencia no es simplemente una idea que la mente posee, es una idea que posee a la mente." Una amarga sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

- ¿Qué más da? Ya da igual, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. No importa. –Esas palabras aparentemente inocentes hirieron, hirieron al ser pronunciadas e hirieron al ser recibidas. Erik entrecerró los ojos, se puso de pie y el pánico a que su amigo se marchara sacudió el cuerpo del inglés. Pero para su sorpresa no se fue, se colocó detrás de Charles, apoyando las manos sobre los hombros del aludido. El británico se estremeció, curioso por lo que tendría que escuchar. Los labios de ambos se curvaron hacia arriba, los de Erik, mostraban una sonrisa con cierto toque de picardía, los de Charles en una relajada.

Y entonces, el polaco inclinó la cabeza, acerco sus labios al oído del profesor y dejó que las palabras escaparan de sus labios en pequeños y suaves susurros, los cuales parecían acariciar la piel que cubría la oreja del inglés.

- Toca para mí, Charles. –Aquellas palabras estaban lejos de sonar como una imposición, como una orden. De hecho, hasta se podía entrever cierto tono de pesadumbre entre cada sílaba.

Y ante aquellos labios tan sumamente cercanos, ante aquel aliento que le producía escalofríos sus manos, casi de forma involuntaria comenzaron a moverse sobre el piano. Pulsando teclas, dejando que una vez más, la melodía inundara la sala.

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban así, realmente no lo sabían, pero a ninguno le importaba, de hecho, si pudieran, habrían prolongado aquel momento para siempre. Pero no era eso todo lo que Erik quería o necesitaba decir, por lo que posó una mano sobre la del británico, indicándole que parara. Fue todo lo que necesitó para que no llegaran más notas a sus oídos. Charles ladeó un poco la cabeza, encontrándose con dos ojos verdes mirándole de forma intensa, quería hablar, pero las palabras del mutante más alto llegaron antes.

- ¿Crees acaso que no te llevaría conmigo? –Parecía una pregunta retórica, como si fuera él quien pudiera leer los pensamientos.- Claro que lo haría, te ataría, te arrastraría conmigo si hiciese falta… Oh, kleine maus*, bien sabes que lo haría. –Ante aquellas palabras los ojos de Charles se agrandaron, recorrían el rostro de su compañero con velocidad, tratando de buscar algún atisbo de burla o mentira. Por su parte Erik siguió deleitándolo con aquel tono de voz susurrante.- Pero no. No serías feliz a mi lado, jamás serías capaz de luchar contra todo lo que proteges a pesar de que sea eso mismo lo que te acabe destruyendo.

- E-Erik… -Un leve tartamudeo se atrevió a abandonar los rojizos labios del lector de mentes, le dolía que dijera todo aquello, le dolía y en parte le enfurecía, y una creciente necesidad se abrió paso por su pecho, ansiaba gritarle que se equivocaba, que él podría mostrarle el lado bueno de los seres humanos, caminaría a su lado, sosteniéndole en todo momento. Pero fueron meros pensamientos, acallados por su mente que le aconsejaban quedarse callado. Porque Erik, jamás querría proteger al origen de todos sus males. Ambos eran tan opuestos… Y a pesar de todo, allí se encontraban, a escasos centímetros, con unos corazones latiendo con fuerza, latidos desesperados que lloraban la soledad que se avecinaba.

- Charles. Por una vez en tu vida, haz el favor de callarte. –El mencionado curvó un poco las comisuras de los labios, tal y como Erik quería que pasara, necesitaba, ansiaba y deseaba ver una vez más su sonrisa, por pequeña que fuera. A su vez, le devolvió otra sonrisa, mostrando unos dientes blancos y afilados, una sonrisa que radiaba felicidad, y de la de verdad.

Los dedos del más alto recorrieron, acariciando, la nuca del profesor, eran pequeños toques, a medida que aproximaba su rostro al del otro. En un principio tan solo rozó los labios húmedos de Charles, temeroso de que su amigo le rechazara. Pero no ocurrió así, es más, aquel delicado gesto fue recibido con ganas. El telépata agarró la camiseta de Erik, la agarró con más fuerza de la que habría pretendido, pero no importaba. Se encontraba centrado en mover los labios a la par que los del otro, acercándose todo lo que podía, como si al final pudiera unir ambos en una sola boca.

Sus ojos azules ahora estaban cerrados, y querían no abrirse nunca, permanecer así, para siempre, y no tenerse que enfrentar a la realidad. Erik por su parte mordió con empeño el labio inferior del menor, arrancando un ronco suspiro de éstos, música para sus oídos.

Descendió los besos por el cuello, marcando la piel por la que pasaba como suya y de nadie más. Pudo notar a la perfección como los dedos de Charles se enredaban en sus cabellos, tirando con suavidad de éste, como pidiendo más de lo que estaría encantado de darle. Pero algo comenzó a fallar, notaba restos húmedos por las mejillas del inglés, algo que le partía por dentro. Se apresuró en acariciar aquella piel más sonrojada que el resto del cuerpo, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

- Detente Erik… No… No lo hagas más difícil. – Y Erik no lo culpó por aquellas palabras, es más, se las agradeció. No podían estar juntos y aparentar al día siguiente que no pasaba nada, sabiendo que no volverían a verse nunca más como aliados. Sus labios, por última vez, rozaron la frente de Charles, rozaron sus labios, rozaron cada centímetro de cuello que pudo encontrar, trataba de calmar el llanto dolorido de su "amigo", quería alejarlo de todo mal, de todo dolor, siendo más que consciente que sólo él era la fuente del mismo.

- Perdóname Charles…

- Sabes que nunca hubo que perdonar nada… -Añadió el profesor con la voz rota.

- Entonces déjame darte las gracias.

- ….

- Gracias, Charles, gracias por convertir a este monstruo una persona capaz de amar, gracias por enseñarme a ser capaz de comprenderte, gracias por dejarme abrirme. –Erik se fue separando de él, dejando que el aire volviera a pasar entre ambos, nunca jamás le había herido tanto despedirse de aquel hombre cualquier noche. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la puerta, apoyando una mano en el marco, sus últimas palabras hicieron desear al inglés maldecir tanto a Shaw, como a la humanidad como a toda aquella maldita guerra- Aquí y ahora. Sin importar lo lejos que estemos el uno del otro. Sólo somos y seremos tú y yo, amigo mío.

- Erik… Hasta luego. – Y realmente fueron aquellas las palabras que más pudieron animar al polaco, pues no había un "hasta nunca" sino la posibilidad de un encuentro donde los ideales, la sociedad que tanto se empeñaba en modelar a sus integrantes, quedaría a un lado, en definitiva, como había dicho antes, sólo serían ellos dos.

Tras el incidente de la playa, Charles permanecía las noches sentado frente al piano, tocando una y otra vez la misma melodía hasta que sus manos se negaban a responder. Ahora el asiento de cuero había sido sustituido por una silla de ruedas, y el gran ventanal se encontraba abierto de par en par a pesar del frío de la noche. No sabía muy bien porque se quedaba allí… Realmente en el fondo esperaba que Erik volviera a entrar por esa puerta, se sentara a su lado y sus manos se unieran a las suyas, al igual que los labios de ambos.

Y a pesar de que en un principio eso nunca ocurrió, unos ojos verdes velaban cada una de las noches del profesor, protegiendo desde la oscuridad, dejando que el "hasta luego" se convirtiera en un simple "hasta mañana".


End file.
